Millennium Souls
by Excel Mibu
Summary: Excel is a student in a Law School and one day, a curious men ..kidnapped her. Hell why ? This fanfic is translated from French with all my knowledge, so don't be surprised to see weird sentences or mistakes, I'm French. "
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Born as a human in my world but belonging to the ancestral Mibu Clan in another, since Kyoichiro and me are separated because of ours adventures, and I had to come back in my original universe further to my Mibu incarnation's death – supposed to be immortal – I often wondered how events had turned for him._

_Did he choose to face my murderer? Did he answer the Death's appeal, utopianly dreaming that he could reach my dimension? Does the killer of our pseudo-eternal paradise still run free with impunity, or had my goddess-queen honor has been avenged?_

_Once more, I got out of bed in the middle of the night, finding sleep during rare occasions henceforth. While I was wondering once more if I existed in another universe and if I would retrieve my soul mate, I opened the windows in order to chase away the sultry air due to a sweltering summer and massed in my room, hoping amass nocturnal coolness from outside._

_At that moment, I saw… what I first considered as a hallucination, convinced I was imagining the entire scene._

_A dazzling light downward the sky mugged my pupil. Firstly gathered in a spot, it has been impelled, tearing the ceiling of the nature and blinding me to the point of turning instinctively aside my head._

_Immediately after the sort of white laser has disappeared, I scrutinized the stars again, searching for the source of the phenomena. Despite my efforts, I saw nothing. However, I heard like a cry, far away. A cry reminded to me those of these legendary animals._


	2. Chapter 1

_We were in September. It was my third day at my faculty of law even if I wasn't sure about what my future profession would be. In fact I changed my mind as often as I changed my skirt but it was the beginning of the third year, so time started to hurry me._

_I sat down not far from the lecturer who was about to soliloquize concerning public law. Accustomed to be surrounded by empty places, I was stunned, almost offended to see a young man sat down at my left whereas there were three free seats beside._

_Without notice I was looking daggers the student, the latter sent me a provoking glance while his lopsided smile was proving he has deliberately chosen this seat, unless my face amused him._

_From a briefcase, he took a laptop of average size on which a logo I didn't know was engraved. As my eyes were examining it, the stranger started staring at me, that's why I looked at him. His blue eyes were as light as mine, something quite unusual. At this moment, I realized how gorgeous he was. But why did he sit here? After one hour, drumming on the keyboard of my own laptop, came the break._

\- I'm not surprised to find you in a law school, _got started the splendid student, _you who have been formerly marked and stoned. Your sense of justice must be a characteristic of yours.

\- Sto… Sorry? Stoned? _I answered without thinking and fixing my astonished eyes on him while he was arranging his affairs._

\- Follow me outside, _he ordered me, standing up._

\- Hem, for do what? Is that a kidnapping? Or an organized rape? _I said with irony. _Can't it wait the end of classes? Because, you know, I need to take this course. That's not you're not cute but I'm not this kind of girl and I never miss…

_He interrupted me with only a cold look. Then he offered me a hand which seemed quite the opposite rather warm._

\- Well, after all… It's the break time.

_I surrendered and let him grasped my uncertain hand. As he was much taller than me – I didn't know exactly_ _but he was at least six feet two inches while I laboriously reached five feet seven inches – I had to do two steps when he only did one, all of this running. What was the reason of this promptness?_


	3. Chapter 2

_We hurtled down together the steps of the auditorium, without for all that stop walking. He brought me toward a car. Although it was very beautiful because it seemed to be a modest black Bentley, I became alarmed and slowed down._

\- Hey! I was joking about the kidnapping but really?!

_He suddenly ceased running and caught me against him as I was following and struck him. I raised my head in order to catch his eye._

\- I won't let you have any choice yet. I must have a talk with you.

_Then he pulled me again without let me reply and forced me kindly to get into the car, a man in a black suit holding the door. The car drove to the closest airport. Nonetheless, instead of taking the public way, the car followed a road only accessible with an entry pass, and then it stopped a few minutes later next to a private runway. Dumbfounded and understanding absolutely nothing about what was happening to me, I followed my charming abductor in a small plane – probably a private one. I was proposed varied food and drinks and felt obliged to order one, stressed by the young man's fixed gaze._

_Once alone, I wanted to avoid his eyes despite their beauty, embarrassed. He was apparently amused and stood up from the seat in front of mine to put each of his hands on the two armrests on both sides of me. He leant himself on me and I blushed, annoyed. This effect seemed to delight him._

\- I'm fantastic till the way of kidnap someone, you'll be able to brag about Kaiba Corp's procedures. 

_He started noisily laughing after seeing my dazed face, then he stood up straight looking at me scornfully from his height. Kaiba Corp? A company? Why would a company want to see a student in law? The answer came at this moment: _

\- According to my men's researches, you correspond to the person I'm searching for and…

_He abruptly stopped talking. I didn't dare ask him to continue as he looked so bossy. Well, his men had spied me! My thought turned to Kyoichiro. He would be the one to apply so many measures to find me. Would this man be his reincarnation? Nonetheless, I didn't know how that could coincide with my "normal" present, especially with someone I didn't seem to be familiar with, nor having my deceased king's nature. More, Kyoichiro had has his life here thanks to an error and had swapped it with a resurrection in his original world to meet me. See him again was strictly improbable._

_I would have asked my interlocutor if he was him. Not knowing how to do and remembering me that, during my Mibu life that called my husband back to life by his name had has caused flashbacks which had has remembered him a memory encompassing his few millennium of existence, I tried:_

\- K…Kyoichiro?

_My kidnapper raised his eyebrows, surprised and seeming to wake up of a daydream._

\- Are you serious? You don't know who I am?

\- Well, no… Are we supposed to know each other? 

\- You don't know who I am?! _Exclaimed once again the man with a sudden rate of decibels too high for me who have a jolt._

\- ..N-No…

_I was observing him quite frightened. What if he weren't a student in my school? How stupid I am! He obviously wasn't despite his appearance! He may not simply study in my faculty, I had had never seen him there in three years… Well, two, the third had has started since three days…_

_The handsome unknown sat down again in front of me, apparently satisfied. _

\- Well that's fairly good. We're going to start a serious discussion. I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba.

_While I stayed mute searching why someone in a powerful position wished so much to see me, the private plane's owner took a pack of cards from his briefcase. Piqued by a huge curiosity – seriously, who wouldn't be laid in waiting the least detail in such circumstances – I was fixing cards be handled cautiously by Seto's long and thin fingers. He manipulated them with gentleness and confidence, sign of habits and eventually affection for them. He put aside three of them before gave them to me. I took the cards, wondering the link with my abduction and I looked at them, intrigued._

_A vast wave of nostalgia seized me, as if a part of my soul was given me back. Seto had certainly noticed my gaping face as he asked me:_

\- Are those cards evokes something for you? 

_I searched his eyes._

\- Y..Yes, _I whined, shocked by the emotions going all over me._

_His expression dramatically changed._

\- So this astounding story was real… It's not possible.

\- W..What?

\- Thus you're his reincarnation! It's not possible, so what I've seen in my dreams were my..were messages from "him"…

_Seto lost his luster, troubled like a child to whom his precious toy was subtracted. He was curled up, hands behind his head, elbows on his legs. My body decided to not listen to my feelings of fear nor my numerous questions and made me kneel near of him, setting a tender hand on his knee. He turned to me his wide opened blue eyes. _

\- You.. You look upset… _I whispered._ Why do you… Well, I… Ok, we've met only a while ago but you had said to me we had to have a talk and… Well.. Why don't you explain me the situation and the reason why you're upset? 

_He blinked and then sat up straight, his hand inviting me to do the same. That'd be more comfortable, true, so I did, quite destabilized by his moody behavior._

\- That's simple. I didn't used to believe in all of this esoteric and occult stuffs and I had recently have to revise my position, unless look like a stubborn twit. … But have to adopt those weak persons' position… That pissed me off. 

_I couldn't understand why his revelation had irritated him, nor who the "weak persons" were. He cast me a glance, amazed I didn't reply insulting him (probably to be mad). Despite his abstruse words, he wasn't mad to me : I've had my own dose of saga qua Mibu. I felt obligated to break the un bearable silence as he didn't seem to want to say more._

\- I don't know what happened, I still don't know nothing, but… I believe in uncanny things and not by choice. That's why I would believe you.

_Seto's inquisitive look invited me to explain more. So, I cleared my throat and summed-up:_

\- My story looks crazy and isn't easy to summarize, but I'll try, to make this conversation progress. In an easy way : I believe in supernatural things because I visited another dimension. 

_Even if he didn't say anything, his eyes compensated his lack of loquacity showing his desire to know more._

\- It was one of my favorite manga's, Samurai Deeper Kyo. I know it's far-fetched but I know several witnesses who lived the same experience during the same time. I was, in a way, integrated in the story and I've lost my memory. I lived the original story with some differences and at the end, most of my memory was back when Kyoichiro's heart went through me - I interposed myself. (In fact in the last volume, the thirty-eighth, he gets back his heart in his body and dies of exhaustion.) The impact remembered me the main lines of my life of Mibu : my childhood, how I climbed the ladder of this dream society, how and why warrior dolls were created, the decline of the genuine clan… In fact, Mibus were immortal and spared their time, because of boredom, to kill each other, during real shows. To avoid this disaster, I created the first warrior doll – Kyoichiro Mibu who became the ex-red king… Is it okay? Am I talking to fast? 

\- No. I don't see the link with what you are supposed to be to me for now, but continue.

_Neither I am, I didn't understand why I was explaining my experience to him. However, I continued:_

\- I saw the authentic Mibu Clan crumbled. Actually, I destroyed it with Kyoichiro because all of them had lost their mind. I saw Kyoichiro be enthroned by the Red King who gave up his throne, I lived sweet and fast millennium by Kyoichiro's side and then he left. Too long for me, that's why I went find him. I lost my memory there further to an ambush. Well, I could come back to the Yin and Yang palace, my very "modest" home, live the story and see the end as I said earlier.

_I paused. All was ended since five years. How fast is time… I looked again at Seto and linked:_

\- However, I could, after Kyoichiro's death, rebuilt exactly as it was Mibu's infrastructures and found again my soul mate – I spare you the details because it's complicated, but to sum-up he could relived thanks to a mistake of the "police of dimension". Then we got married, reined and later, a kid from this police of dimension appeared. His name was Antivirus – the one who gave another life to Kyoichiro. I fiercely fought him, with all my strength and my blood of Mibu has greatly bubbled up during this end of day. I've lost even if we were a lot against him. And now, after my "death", I'm back in this world and I've a banal life as before, hopping to see Kyoichiro again.

\- … Hmhmmm…

_A long silence easily took place before Seto concluded:_

\- So you lived a long time before Egyptians.

\- E..Egyptians? _I said, surprised by this unexpected answer without relation. _Oh… I think yes… I didn't manage to situate ages, our calendar weren't the same as the rest of the world, and we ruled it from the shadows, but I think that before my death, we were around the 1800. I only have the mean lines of my life of Mibu… At least that was before seeing those cards.

_Immediately, a gleam enlightened Seto's pale eyes._

\- Blue eyes white dragon, _he mumbled. _These three cards embody my duelist soul. I know only recently the close link they have with me. My turn to confess I guess.

\- I think, _I dithered, _I already know.

\- So you're well and truly Kisara's reincarnation, _he whispered, apparently relieved – maybe to not talk about him?_

\- Kisara? … No. Your cards reminded me a part of my life of Mibu.

\- In other words?

_He may want to postpone his monologue. I wondered why he was so interested by me while it was the first time we've met. The impression that we have a particular link took hold in my mind._


	4. Chapter 3

\- We must stop these blood-baths, s_aid one of the four sages, advisor of the Red King. _Majesty, we must stop these deadly desires!

\- Boredom! Boredom! Haha, my sweet sage, in this dark age of our famed History of our divine Clan, you really are an elite: you know how to keep your blood shielded from these effluxes!

\- Majesty, please, you who proclaim my position of elite in our Clan of gods, deign to listen my advices I wanted to be wise in order to serve you at best!

_The Red King turned to his main Sage._

\- The remedy is ready-make, my friend. Do you know Excel? This prodigy proposed to materialize our spirit and let them fight instead of our body. A mind duel, hahaha!

\- What do you mean, my king?

\- I thought my words clear. Come with me to find the child. Yes, the little girl isn't one hundred yet and she's very creative!

_They crossed the flourishing gardens and ornamented halls of the palace, talking about all and nothing. The home of the royal family of the divine Mibu Clan was an architectural pearl of their lands hidden to the infancy world. The young Excel was training. She was flitting on the water and surrounded by bubbles. She was accompanied by Riku who was bursting the bubbles with his power controlling plants._

\- Ah, here are Riku and Excel, _exclaimed the Red King._

_Both of the young girls leaped to him and his Sage, smiling._

\- Red King! Great Sage! How are you?

\- Very well, thank you my children, _answered the monarch patting his subjects' head. _My little prodigies, I'm coming to talk business. Do you remember our last interview concerning the materialization of spirit?

\- Yes, that was my idea, _said Excel, flattered._

\- If you agree, Excel, we'll put into practice your idea.

\- Your Highness? We've not finished procedures yet, _claimed the Sage._

\- It's precisely time to finish all. Excel, please, explain us how to make appear spirit.

\- Oh, my pleasure! I've worked a lot on it and now, my spirit is not a little ball of light anymore. That's definitely a very beautiful dragon! Judge yourself, my King!

_The young girl deeply inhaled closing her eyes. An odd aura emanated and a shadow split from her taking the shape of a big three-headed dragon whose blue eyes was intensely twinkling._

\- Well, well, what a strong soul, _marveled the king observing the wonderful dragon slowly flapping its wings._

\- Thank you Your Grace!

_Thereafter, lessons were given to all of the Mibu and they could invoke their spirit in a finalized form. Heaps of monsters were created by that way and they fought instead of Mibu during a couple of decades. At that time, Mibu took part of the confrontation again and it degenerated to the tribunes. And more, effusions of blood took place outside of the arenas. Sometimes, invoked souls became uncontrollable as they were a part of Mibus, these divine beings tormented by a voracious thirst of blood and adrenaline because of boredom provoked by the supreme comfort of their immortal and utopic life – in the point of view of a mortal. A long chaos in view to bring back peace was established at that time._

_The sovereign decided to stop using this kind of invocations. In order to do this, big blocks of stone had been sculpted and Mibu's part of spirit had been sealed with the help of mystical items, born with an ancestral obscure magic and then destroyed. The story of this misfortune and the way to conceive the artefacts had been recorded in a book entitled "Millennium book" in the unsung and nebulous Mibu language._

_Excel's part of spirit had been split in three as the monster had broken blocks of stone twice: one block for each head of the three-headed blue eyes white dragon. _

_There wasn't any other solution that snatched Mibu's part of soul to restrain the problem. And for never have to talk about it, the Red King commanded the blocks to be hidden in a far land. At this step of the world, Egypt was the perfect place because of his dry desert which would reject people who would try to unveil the secret of the monument specially edified by the Mibus for this occasion – Pyramids whose traps had been evaluated better guardians than the sand. All of the blocks of stone composed the false royalty tombstones. Others with ordinary blocks were edified to put up a smokescreen. If they had known they would be the inspiration of ancient Egypt! _

_Came back from their mission, Mibus' memories had been erased by the Red King. No one would like to release this dark power._


	5. Chapter 4

_Seto's eyes opened as a result of his amazement. We didn't have the same temporal scale. His reaction made me laugh and he scowled before saying:_

\- I'm searching for a girl who, during the ancient Egypte, was the host of one of the dragons and that my me of this age, who possessed a millennium item and was a pharaoh, loved, I think.

_He looked down, gazing his shoes. Eventually, this guy wasn't mad or unkind. He was just searching the one he reckoned as his soul mate. Seeing in him a romantic person, I surprised myself being disappointed by the facts that we've no link and he would lose interest in me and he wasn't Kyoichiro. I whispered and answered:_

\- I'm sorry, I'm not his reincarnation. I don't even know who Kisara is. The dragons are part of me, but even if one of them had been linked with her, I'm not her. The dragons are samples of my Mibu soul, nothing more. I think I'm not the one you were searching for and then, you can release me, can't you?

_I was interested by this Kisara: was she strong? Was she like me? Why my dragons and she were linked? I looked down too. At least, this kidnapping wasn't negative. First, Seto was the sort of person I would go out with and a part of my past had been revealed to me. As he was silent, I added:_

\- Even though, I would like to thank you, thanks to you, I've learnt more about myself… Well, "myself"…

_He suddenly stood up and kneed down then embraced me._

\- Wh..What?! .. S-Seto..? What're you doing?

_I calmed down myself and whispered once more to overcome my twitchy breath due to his spontaneous action. Finally, my arms, stupidly suspended, encircled his shoulders. Instinctively, my hand fondled his neatly combed hair to reach his neck, braving his collar. I was observing him, his head against my chest. He was immobile and seeming oddly unworried. Why did he embrace me? He seemed to be a cold person and delicate to approach._

_A few minutes later, the staff interrupted us with our orders. Seto clumsily stood up without any sign of thankfulness to the two people who evidently bothered him, then he sank on his seat, waiting for being alone with me before relax himself. Notwithstanding, I broke the silence first:_

\- What's happening, Seto?

\- Let's eat, we're going to land.

_I realized we were in a flying engine, commonly named plane, even if it was a private one. I shuddered and exclaimed:_

\- W..What? But.. WHERE?

_His entertainment was perceptible and he casually answered:_

\- To Egypt, in front of one of this much vaunted pyramids where you, Mibus, would like to bury your failures.

_I didn't pay attention to his jibe, I had realized why my story looked truthful to him. I wasn't disposed to venture myself in an Egyptian labyrinth in my inadequate school outfit but I resigned myself to follow Seto. He'd never make a U-turn considered his personality… I ate wondering if that hug wasn't due to the coherence between both of our stories or my particular relation with Kisara. No words were exchanged during the rest of the flight and the plane landed immediately when the plates were clear. On the evidence it was a scheme about the perfect timing. The CEO of Kaiba Corporation stood up inviting me to follow him with a "we get off"._

_The first oxygen puff was suffocated because of the heat, but the climate wasn't clammy so was tolerable. I followed Seto into a Jeep parked not far from the plane, a black man closing the door behind us._


	6. Chapter 5

\- Add to the positive side of our interview the free trip in Egypt where I've never been.

\- Are you so sure? _Interrogated me Seto._

_Indeed, I would already have been there while I was a Mibu. Sand dunes endless paraded under our wheels while I was devouring the arid landscape, feeling how much I was tiny compared to the nature. Once again, we didn't talk. As for me, I didn't dare throw an eye, expected a biting reply or an inexplicable behavior. _

_The driver opened me the door and my feet sank on the sand when I emerged from the car. Seto bypassed it and took my hand, walking toward one of this edifices I would have sworn being from the country, until now. I decided to stop wondering why Seto was so tactile, even if it was troubling me, I must admit it._

_The steps appeared to be never-ending and I recollect myself at the moment of my arrival in Mibu's world climbing tons of stairs leading to the Yin Yang Palace. Mibus have always loved steps by hundred… It wasn't annoying for us: we'd an almost infinite energy, but for humans, the hell was stood._

_Once in front of the gloomy entrance, situated midway between the top of the monument and the sand, we stopped and watched the other._

\- I brought you here because your story makes me think something could happen once inside. 

_Without understanding his deep thought, I fell into step behind him. About ten steps went to a floor which seemed to have the dimension of the pyramid. Was it the only floor? The fact remained the area was immense. Arrived certainly around the middle of the room, Seto turned to me and I stopped. At this moment, hundreds of dissimulated lamps hunted the darkness and revealed… those blocks of stone used and hidden by Mibus and used again during the ancient Egypt time. I spun around, astonished by such a quantity of what was fraction of soul of Mibu._

\- Woah! … Here are those much talked about stone blocks…

\- We noticed the entrance wasn't making during the same period thanks to the material used, and even if it's similar to…

_I wasn't listening to Seto anymore, absorbed by the perfect engraving aged of thousands years. _

\- Oh!

_My finger pointed a block with a dragon I recognized as it was the one I saw in my Mibu memories recently come back, but it also was the dragon on Seto's cards! I had a rush of adrenalin._

\- What's happening? _Asked Seto coming next to me to understand what I was seeing._

\- Can't you see it? I noticed it immediately! _I was carried away._

_He looked up his attractive iris and I saw his face be distorted by the dismay then be embellished by a grin._

\- Blue eyes white dragon's stone block!


	7. Chapter 6

_Suddenly, the block started to gleam and a light from it struck me before shaded off. A ghost-like white dragon was standing majestically under our gaping eyes._

\- What happened? _I asked._

_The dragon turned into a blue-eyed young woman with hair as white as snow. I felt a vigorous loneliness inside her._

\- Kisara! _Shouted Seto._

_And I knew precisely what she was. _

_Seto hurried to the sort of hologram, his hand going through the fragile girl while he wanted to take hers. When he looked at me, I could read an incredible frustration printed on his face._

\- That'll be problematic, how can I do?

_I frowns, didn't understand what he meant._

\- To keep my promise.

_Here was coming his speech time? Seto came back next to me, explaining:_

\- I don't know how, I've been in ancient Egypt. Incredible things happened. Especially my meet with my me of this time, if I can say that in this way. I've seen his beloved girl, Kisara, die in his arms. He's noticed my presence and has made me swear to find his reincarnation and protect her – for want of fall in love with her and make my life with her as he wanted.

_I was blushing, finding his story extremely romantic._

\- How stupid, Kisara was definitely a lucky girl. The you of ancient Egypt must have been an extraordinary lover.

_Seto turned away, obviously offended._

\- Well, you know, your task will be complicated…

_Abruptly interested, his looked at me again._

\- This girl…is the human form of one of three of my white dragons, and they're part of my soul. Seto, I'm sure your other you didn't know but he requested you to protect one of the three white dragons. Nonsense in the end, because that's me.

_I turned to Kisara's ghost, aware of the gorgeous president's stunned look on my back._

\- This girl, Kisara. My dragon, my soul. She personifies my lonely, pure, special and rejected side and also the infinite love I can give to someone. Thank you again, Seto. I remember what happened in Egypt during this distant past… I start to believe that I'd never know my entire life of Ex-Red Queen. Let me show you the rest.

_My arm pointed to another block which was also shining. In the manner of the first, I was hit by an intense light which died just after. A second dragon stood up by Kisara's side, with the same physical aspect, and, imitating her, it took a human form._

\- Here is the human form of the second head: as you see, it's a solitary and gruff man, sometimes wrathful by the way. Here is the incarnation of my everlasting loneliness, my hysterical bloodthirsty side of Mibu, endlessly in pursuit of genocide to perpetuate. According to his souvenirs, he lived as a recluse to avoid this kind of conflagration. All in all, he's also paradoxically my lunatic, impatient and sage side. A complex personality.

_I sighed in anticipation of the rest._

\- Wait, you're telling me all of Egyptians who used these stones weren't humans but residues of Mibu?

\- No. From my memory, I know there were humans who had subdued monsters, and I know there were human forms of monsters who had subdued other monsters. Rare were humans who submitted strong creatures. Most of humans had weak monsters, the most dangerous were free often in human forms and had tamed the weaker.

\- And the third head, who was it?

\- Hm, well, ok, I'll show you the main head of the ultimate blue eyes white dragon which had have to be separated in three… He represents the thinking head, my ambitions, my excessive self-esteem as a Mibu and also my advanced sense of justice and my exacerbated emotionalism.

_I invited for the last time the special light to blind me and show us the last white dragon. When he turned into his human form, I say, as expected, Seto grew pale._


End file.
